Confronting the Past
by CrazySmith
Summary: What happens when Amy gets kidnapped by Eggman and is taking to a new land. A land Sonic hasn't wanted to return to, the only one who knows about this is Knuckles. Sonic will have to confront his past to go save Amy. Can he or will he run away?
1. Revised Chapter 1

She was lost. All she had come to do was pick up some flowers for Cream, but ended up losing her way instead.

Amy walked through the woods, her feet aching with pain. She was stupid not to have brought any navigational supplies, but she believed that she would have been completely fine without them. It might of been better to bring for her to have dragged Sonic along this trip, he knew to forest like the back of his hands and could've done this in five minutes.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_ the pink hedgehog thought to herself as she sat on a giant tree root poking out of the ground. She couldn't believe she missed the perfect opportunity to be alone with her hero, the love of her life. Sure it wouldn't be a long time to spend with him, but she would rather that than him running away all the time.

She let out a giant sigh as she looked up at the light blue sky through the leafs on attached to branches from surrounding trees. She was think about what her next course of action would be to find her way out. She was suppose to have been meeting the guys at Tails' workshop about an hour ago, but she didn't know hey to leave the stinkin' woods.

A wicked smiled grew on her face as she glanced at the communicator that was strapped around her wrist. She could just call Sonic to come get her and then they'd have to hang out with each other. Why hadn't she gotten lost in the woods more often, this plan was brilliant. She scrolled through her contacts until she landed on one named, 'Boyfriend'.

Suddenly, she heard a noise in the sky. She turned her head to the side to see if she could spot to whatever was making that sound.

"What's he doing here?"

* * *

_Where is she?_ Sonic thought as he looked at his wrist as if there were a watch attached to it. He wasn't worried about her, she could handle her own problems, but she's never been this late before. In fact where ever he was going she would show up early and wait for him there, as though she were psychic. Maybe he was a tiny bit worried, but it just felt more odd than anything else.

The tree he had been relaxing in front of Tails' workshop started to shake violently, almost like an earthquake had hit. He fell off the branch and smashed his face into the ground. He pulled himself out immediately, spotting Knuckles leaning against the tree. he put to and too together.

"Why did you do that?" Sonic asked probably louder than he needed to be.

"I got bored waiting out here for you to finally come inside."

"How long have you've been out her for?"

"Thirty minutes."

"And you didn't think to call me name, your first thought was to try and ruin my face."

The echidna sighed, "I did call your name, but you were to busy thinking about your girlfriend to even notice me." Knuckles walked up to the workshop, leaving Sonic to stunned by what he had just said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" His face came as red as a cherry. Sonic to the workshop to keep up with Knuckles. When he reached him the echidna just gave him a knowing look.

The two enter the workshop to find Tails on the ground messing with a laptop, Cream sitting in a chair with Cheese in her lap, and Rouge laying on the couch right next to it. Sonic knew Tails and Knuckles were going to come (Amy was suppose to be here by now as well) but he didn't think Cream and Rouge would be here. He was about to ask the girls why they were here when the knucklehead bet him to it.

"How were you two able to get in here! I was standing at the front for thirty minutes!" Knuckles exclaimed. The echidna gave a cool glare directed towards the bat while she just gave a knowing smirk right back to him. The blue blur chuckled, the comment obliviously was directed towards Rouge. He wondered what she had done this time to get Knuckles so angry that he couldn't even stand being in the same room as her, then again she always found a new way to rile him up.

"It's called a back door, Knuckie. Course, we can't expect someone who's lived on a floating island all his life to have knowledge of such simple concepts." The bat replied sarcastically. She lifted her upper body up from the cushion, using her elbows as support. Her feet rested on one of the couches arms. "You should really stop asking stupid questions, its not a good habit to have."

"Ok, then why are you here? There was only suppose to be four of use here and I don't think you were invited."

"Shadow is way on a solo mission for G.U.N. and I got bored. I just thought I could annoy you for my entertainment."

The suddenly the room had been filled to the brim with the loud voices of the two. They screamed back and forth at each other as if they were on Angel Island, where it didn't matter how loud they were. If Knuckles was a bomb then Rouge was the detonator, an explosion was always to be expected when put together. Sonic could never tell if it was because they truly hated each others guts or not.

Sonic felt a vibration around his right wrist. He looked down to notice that he was getting a call from Amy. Before answering he checked to see if his friends would notice him. Knuckles and Rouge were still is a heated argument, Tails' was too engrossed with his laptop to even notice the argument, and Cream and Cheese had both plugged their ears to drown out all the noise. The hedgehog quickly accepted the call, his pink companions face followed shortly after. She looked to be crouched behind a tree, as though she was hiding from something.

"Where are you Amy? We've been waiting for a you…" The blue blur had started, but was cut off by the shushing that came from the communicator.

"Look at this!" She whispered excitedly. Her face disappeared with a blur of movement, her wrist shooting outwards. The new image was a clear sky with Eggman flying in his hovercraft. He seemed to be tying in something when a white wall appeared out of no where. It was as tall as a skyscraper, stretching to the far both east and west.

Sonic inhaled sharply. He drifted off into his thoughts, not able to focus on what was on the screen. _Why is he going back now after all these years?_ was the biggest question he had at the moment when suddenly a scream pierced through the communicator, silencing all the noise in the room.

"Amy!" Her end of the line had gotten cut as he only saw pitch black. The eyes of his friends bore into him, confused as to what happened. Sonic lost all the color in his face as if he were a ghost.

_This isn't good._

* * *

**First revised chapter I have written so far and hope to get the rest out soon. Please R&amp;R so I can know what y'all think.**


	2. Revised Chapter 2

"So you think Eggman kidnapped Amy and took her over this supposed wall?" Tails questioned skeptically. Sonic knew it sounded odd, almost unrealistic in fact. Why would Eggman steal her to an unknown world. It was like something from a crappy romance novel that was trying to hard to be dark and scary.

"Look, its just a feeling. I know its insane, but Eggman has always had insane schemes." He couldn't think of any other way to explain it without giving away what he truly is beyond the wall. If you make one wrong move over there, you're as good as dead. One of his friends was already in danger, he wasn't going to put the others in the same boat.

"I don't know Sonic. Even if your 'feeling' is true, why would Eggman take Amy somewhere no one, not even himself, knows anything about."

"The man is a mad scientist trying to take over the world, why wouldn't he try to take control over a place that we didn't know existed." Knuckles said with his eyes closed. The echidna was aware of the world hidden away, why Sonic was trying to help them- even though he didn't have to lie to them. Though the knucklehead wasn't all for this way of protection, he still went along with it.

"True, but he still has an I.Q. of three- hundred. How come someone so smart and was trying to start over on a new playing field take someone who is friends with Sonic, the guy that has stopped all of his plans before?" Tails replied, even more skeptic than before. The blue blur did find it weird that after all these years in Mobius, he finally decided to go back to Moebius. He knew that Amy was just being used as bait, why else take her, but Egghead never did anything without reason. He was cunning and manipulative when he need to be, even if they all just saw him as a big joke know.

_What is he up to?_ Sonic pondered as he started to remember what Egghead did to his prisoners in Moebius. "I'm going over there to try and stop Eggman, whether I'm right or wrong." He blurted out.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Tails replied to the sudden statement of this friend.

"Your not coming."

"What! Why not?"

"Because as the hedgehog who has taken care of you for a long time and considers you as his own brother, I say this is too dangerous for you."

"We have fought Eggman tons of times before and now your saying its 'too dangerous'! You can't go alone! You need me!" Tails argued. He was right, Sonic could have never beaten Eggman half the time with Tails help. He was necessary to most of the missions, whether it be his brain power or all the gadgets he whips up. This was the one time where he would have to do it without him.

"I'm not going alone…" He hesitated to finish the rest of the sentence. He hated to hurt his best friend like this, but he knew there was no other way around it. "Knuckles is going with me."

"Knuckles! Why does Knuckles get to go but I…" Tails didn't even finish when he ran out of the workshop, anger and sadness visibly boiling within him. Cream, who had been quiet the entire time, followed after him with Cheese clutched in her arms.

Sonic had felt like he was being to harsh to the fox, he was still a kid after all. Maybe a genius, but that doesn't replace age.

"Since when were you mister grouchy?" Rouge said, standing up to look at the two boys. After that tense moment, she had a smirk on plastered on as if it interested her more than worried. She had always seemed to like watching peoples drama roll out, but never wanted to help fix it herself. It was basically her job after all, being a spy and all. That's why it surprised him when she had asked, "So when are we going?"

"Rouge, if Tails isn't allowed to go then what makes you think that we're going to invite you along?" Knuckles replied with his own question.

"Because Knucklehead, I'm a spy. Who else can sneak into an unknown location and leave without get caught. The two of you aren't exactly the sneakiest people, but that won't be a problem with me there."

"No." Sonic stated almost unemotionally. She was of course right, it would make things ten times easier if she were to come with them, but he knew she was more curious about the situation then anything else. She would probably try to pry the story out of the two once they got to Moebius, causing too much of a distraction for either of the boys to focus. "Knuckles and I can handle this on are own, sorry Rouge."

Before she could think of a rebuttal, the echidna had pushed her out the door. He stayed at the door for a minute, back facing the hedgehog, as though he were lost in thought. When he finally looked back to him, his violet orbs said everything that needed to be said. _Are you sure about this?_

"Well, I'm going to go get some supplies that we'll need for are little rescue mission. Just meet me outside the woods tonight." He said before racing out of the workshop. He didn't answer the question, he didn't want to answer it. He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do or not, that wouldn't matter at the end of things. It was the choice he made and he had to stick by it. No matter what.

* * *

Tails sat on the street curb, worn out but his small outburst. It was just unfair, why was Sonic suddenly treating him as though he had never been important or help in anyway? What made this different from any other time Eggman had be planning something before? It was all just too confusing.

"Tails, are you alright?" Cream asked as she sat right beside him, her chao held tightly in her arms.

"I'm fine, its just that Sonic is acting weird and its frustrating. He's not telling us everything, I just know it."

"Maybe Mr. Sonic is just doing what he thinks is best for us."

"By not letting us do anything."

"We know nothing about what's over this wall."

"But neither does he." A thought suddenly burst into Tails head. It was stupid, risk, and Sonic would probably not forgive him for it, but it had to be done. He wasn't going to do it alone though. "Cream, how about we go and try to find Amy ourselves!"

"I don't know Tails, we were told not to go and I haven't really done something without Mr. Sonic knowing about it first."

"If we don't do this then they'll always see us as kids, that we'll never be able to handle anything dangerous like this." Tails stood up, going to go back to the workshop to make adjustments on the Tornado. "If you want to join me then meet me at my workshop at seven o'clock tomorrow morning." Then he walked off, leaving Cream and Cheese alone.

* * *

Amy felt her body being crushed by the metal hand attached to the egg mobile, barely being able to moved her arms. She was far up in the sky as she gazed upon the new land in horror. It all looked dreary and bleak from her point of view, as if all the life had been sucked away long ago. The murky air had made breathing difficult, to the point of her having to cough ever five minutes. There hadn't been many, but the town they had flown over looked small and almost abandoned. The people who had seen the egg mobile screamed in fear as they all yelled the same name. _Who was this Robotnik they all had yelled about?_ She wondered.

Eggman cackled evilly, but it wasn't as loud as usually. It was instead low and threatening, causing chills to run up her spine.

The pink hedgehog noticed that they were headed towards a factory of some sorts, but it didn't make her feel good. It grew the closer the two got towards it, the tip reaching the clouds when they were right in front. The doctor flew higher in the sky till the roof was visible to them, opening up as if it were a door way. They were inside the factory when the metal hand had released her, placing her in a tube of sorts. Wasting no time at all, she summoned her hammer and was about to break out when Eggman interrupted.

"If you try to free yourself the walls of the tube will only electrify you."

"Wh- what have you done to this land?" Amy asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She finally figured out that all those people where talking about him. Eggman was the Robotnik that they feared.

"It's my land, I can do whatever I want with it." He answered with a devilish smile on his face. He let out his normal laugh as he left the room. She had to many questions, but couldn't think of any of them as she started to cry, not being able to hold them back.

_Sonic. Please find me quickly. _

* * *

**Ok, few things I need to mention about the changes made.**

**1- This does still take place in the world of Underground as in the original does.  
2- I know in the show its not call Moebius and that its the name of the universe where Scourge comes from. I couldn't think of anything else to call it and I wasn't going to call it Old Mobius again because that's actually a stupid name.**

**I would like to thank gwencarson126 for the comment you made on the revised version of the last chapter. Considering you were skeptically at first I liked to think you were screaming when the comment was posted. I couldn't message you to thank you personally so I hope you're reading this.**

**That all being said, thank you for reading and please comment to let me know what you think.**


	3. Revised Chapter 3

Even in the dark, Sonic could spot his friends vibrant red fur against the dark browns and greens. He ran up to the echidna, a huge gust of wind blowing against his back when he stopped. He wore a velvet verdant cloak that hide is face inside its hood. He held an identical cloak in his right hand, except this one was a lilac color. Knuckles' arms were crossed over his chest as he had a disapproving scowl on his face.

"Don't give me that look Knuckles." Sonic sighed, handing a cloak to the knucklehead.

"You don't tend to think your plans through, so sorry to say that I'm a little skeptical about you not wanting Tails helping out." Knuckles said, begrudgingly swiping the cloak and putting it on, pulling the hood over his head. The echidna turned to walk through the forest to find the edge of wall. Sonic quickly caught up with him, but didn't feel like running off as he normally would do.

"It's better that he doesn't know about Moebius, besides if I let Tails join then Rouge would've wanted to come along even more." He chuckled to himself, knowing his friend was annoyed that he had brought her up. The blue blur could see the vein pop out of the echidna's head at the mere mentioning of the bat.

The trudged through the woods for about an hour until they had finally found the ivory wall. It appeared to be out of camouflage mode, unhidden from an mobian who happen to be stumble upon it.

_How had nobody discovered it before? _Sonic questioned to himself, but promptly pushed the thought out of his head as he grabbed Knuckles forearm and raced up the front of the wall. When he reached the top he stopped for a moment and considered what he was doing, but it was only a moment.

The blue blur leaped off the wall with his friend in tow, free falling down it's side. The echidna was stunned that the hedgehog had practically sent them to their graves. Once snapped out of the momentary shock his hand shot out towards the wall, burying his knuckles in the snowy stone. They slid down the wall a little more before they had come to a complete stop. The hedgehog let go of the knucklehead's arm and jumped to the ground, landing on both his feet.

"Were you trying to kill us!" Knuckles screeched as he let go of the wall and marched to Sonic, who smirked in response. He chose not to answer as he, again, grasped his friends forearm and speeded across the land. The landscape was a blur to him, but he could tell it had only gotten worse since the last time he was here and he didn't even know how it was possible. That fact didn't sit well with him.

Once he spotted a town in the distance he slowed his legs down to a normal running speed for most mobians. I no one remembered his face then they were sure to notice his movement, still being the fast person in Moebius as well. Once they reached the town Knuckles yanked his arm away from Sonic's grip as the two continue through the town. It had gotten pretty late and the two had were pretty tired, so they looked for somewhere to sleep- having no money on either of their personnel.

Using his peripheral vision, the hedgehog spotted a small area that seemed to be gathering mobians up. Curiosity taking hold of his brain, he wandered over to find out what was happening. On further inspection, it appeared to be a shelter of some sorts for mobians who had nowhere else to call home. Sonic felt his heart tighten. _And I thought times were tough back then _he mused in his head, signaling Knuckles to come over. Having nowhere else to go, the two stayed there for the night, settling in the back corner farthest from the rest.

Eggman wasn't going to get away with this, Sonic was going to make sure of that.

* * *

Sound of her wings flapping in the dead of night was somewhat soothing to her, or least distracted her from the angry feeling in the pit of her stomach. _How could they not invite me, I'm literally perfect for the job! Get in and get out with out being noticed, that's my entire frickin' job! _Rouge mental yelled, thinking back to what the knucklehead had told her back at Tails' lab.

She could tell something was off when Sonic had been so sure about where Eggman had gone, but she thought nothing of it since his hunches about the doctor were usually spot on. She started getting suspicious when he told the kid he wasn't allowed to come and wasn't being to gentle about it either. He acted as if he were a criminal, trying to hide a the crime they were being questioned for. Though that made no sense, because that meant that Knuckles knew the secret as well, but why tell the most gullible person in the world and not your best friend.

She need answers and was going to get then, one way or another.

The white bat just stared straight a head to spot the thing that had suddenly changed everyone's life. She spotted that damn wall.

Rouge never took no for an answer, so instead of arguing with the two boys about it she just decide to come herself. She worked better alone anyway, no body trying to tell her what to do or to trip over. She spotted a blue blur, not don't Sonic, go up the wall until it reached the top. As long as she stayed behind them, then they shouldn't notice her.

She glided right pst the wall, not giving it a second glance as she stared down on the hidden world. If hell wasn't consumed by fire then she would have thought she has just flown over it. There was no living from as far as she could see and the air had a heavy mix of chemicals that made it hard for the bat to fly at this height. She didn't stop though, she had to keep moving.

Suddenly, something shot her right between her wings. Pain consumed her body as her mind was starting to slip from consciousness. She felt another shot go through her left wing, plummeting towards the ground, a bullet piercing through the air.

When she finally smashed on the earth below she feel any of her limbs, but the pain still seared. The last thing she heard was the sound of tires coming to a stop as she closed her eyes, allowing darkness to take over.

* * *

The robots pulled him through the factory, his body ached with agony. Purple bruises covered his tan skin and dry ruby blood was matted to this green quills. He had taken a beating before they finally caught him, saving the rest of his torment for a later time. For being emotionless automatons, they seemed to get that flicker of enjoyment in their lifeless eyes as they attacked the innocent.

They were just like their master, finding pleasure in the misery of others.

The hedgehog hadn't paid attention when they brought him to this factory, he hadn't paid attention when they pushed him to the ground and sent their metal feet into his stomach. He was to lost in thought, praying for his sister's safety instead of his own. His mind flashed back to yesterday, reliving the failure as if it was happening again.

They went to take down a factory like they always did, but something went wrong. The roboticized citizens must have expected them because once they got to the control room they were attached by the metal monsters. He and his sister were outnumbered even with their charms, but they managed to escape the room and run through the corridors. They both knew neither could get out with the other, one who have to distract the robots while the other ran away. He volunteered knowing his sister was what kept the resistance strong, like their brother once had. She refused at first, saying it should be her instead, but his answer didn't waver. Giving in, she ran away, tears spilling down the sides of her face as did. He held his ground for as long as he could until in became to much.

The hedgehog was snapped out of the torturous memory as he was thrown in a tube, the roboticized citizens exiting the room quickly. He sat up, the pain still present with every movement. When he heard the sound of sniveling, he looked about the room. His ebony eyes gazed upon a female hedgehog in the tube next to his, her back facing him. His eyes widen a bit as he mistook her pink fur for being his sister.

"What are you doing her Son…" He had started, but fell silent as she turned to look at him. Taking a closer look at the girl, her fur was a light than that of his sister's and her dress was completely different as well. The first thing he noticed though was her gorgeous jade eyes, red from the tears that she had let out. If they had had been a little lighter then he would have mistaken them for the eyes his brother once had before he… "Sorry, thought you were someone else"

The girl gave him a warm smile as if to hide her sadness from him. "Its all right, but do you know why we are in these tubes?" She replied. His blood ran cold, almost turning into ice. She couldn't have been from here, how else could she not have known what these tubes are?

"Are you from over the wall by any chance?"

"I am."

"That makes sense then."

"What makes sense?"

"Nothing, whats your name."

"Amy, Amy Rose. What yours?"

"Its Manic, Manic the Hedgehog."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading this story and I am very proud of this chapter, specially the ending bit with Manic. If you guys like the story please R&amp;R because if you do they I will probably get a feeling of guilt and write the next revised chapter up faster. Any way that's it for now so see y'all later.**


	4. DON'T READ BEYOND THIS POINT!

**READ THIS PAGE!  
**

**DON'T READ BEYOND THIS POINT!**

**IF YOU DO THEN YOU WILL EXPERIENCE CRAPPY WRITING**(at least in my opinion)**!**

**IF YOU CONTINUE THEN I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!**

**JUST REMEMBER, I'M ALWAYS WATCHING Y'ALL**(my Texan is showing)**!**

Actually, what other states say y'all because I manly hear it in Texas and its like written on a bunch of stuff?

**THIS PAGE IS IMPORTANT!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's ME and I have come back from the dead. I'm sorry I haven't posted an update in a while, I have just been busy with school and stuff. Since it's around that time of year, Merry Christmas and have A Happy New Year. Sorry this chapter is short by the way, but I want to clarify something before you read this, I'm making it to where Sonic was 10 years old when he was in Sonic Underground, so he left Old Mobius 6 years ago making him 16 as of this story. I just wanted to clarify it before you read this. This is bye for now so PEACE OUT SUCKERS!**

* * *

**Rouge's POV**

We had been searching for at least three hours by now but there had been no sign of any wall. We have too find that wall and those two idiots. I need to know what Sonic and Knuckles are hiding, the fact that Tails doesn't know makes me really curious. Tails is Sonic's best friend, he would have more likely told him then Knucklehead, so why didn't he. I was about to give up when Tails' monitor caught something.

"The monitor found it, it found the wall." Tails said ecstatically.

"Thank god, I thought we would never find it." I replied. He started to fly the plane faster, I was just as curious as I was. Cream gave me an energetic, excited to be here instead of at home waiting like she usually does. When we got over the wall it wasn't what I was expecting. Smoke polluted the air, the trees were dead, and it looked like there was no grass.

"W-what happened h-here?" Cream stuttered, shaking in fear.  
"I don't know but I think it has something to do with the doctor."  
"Your probably right Rouge, but there is no way he could caused all of this in less than a day." Tails said with disbelief.  
"Your probably right, but then how could…" Something suddenly crashed into the opposite wing of the plane.  
"WE'RE LOSING ALTITUDE, I CAN'T CONTROL THE PLANE!"  
"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Cream screeched.

**? P.O.V**

I can't believe he came back, the doctor said that he would be gone for a long time. It had only been six years since he left, he couldn't have conquer the whole planet in six years, but maybe he did.

Me and my idiotic partner, Dingo, were walking down the halls inside one of is factories, Robotnik said he had a job for us. I didn't know what he could've been making us do, the green brat was locked in a robotization tube, his sister would surely come after him and the blue rat was said to have died in the explosion of a factory a long time ago. There was no one else who would get in the way of the doctor except the Resistance, but they haven't made a move in two years.

"What job do you think the doctor is to give Sleet?"  
"I don't know you, if I did then I wouldn't be here to meet him you idiot." I replied harshly. We entered the door to Robotnik's control room. He was in the center of it, sitting in a strange device that was floating off the ground, his faced to us. He turned around to face us, a smug smile plastered his face.

"My two favorite bounty hunters, how have you been?" Robotnik asked.  
"Robotnik sir, don't asked about us, look at you have grown taller and less…" I was cut of by Dingo's stupid and blunt remark  
"Fat." The doctor just looked at us with a frown.  
"I'll ignore that comment, but the job I had for you is simple," He turned to his computer screen and pulled up the monitor from one of the robotization chambers. Manic was in one tube while a pink hedgehog was in another.  
"Do you see that pink hedgehog," I nodded my head and looked to Dingo, he seemed to be drooling over the pink one.  
"I brought her over from the other side of that wall, she is the key to finally destroying that blue rat."  
"Do you mean Sonic sir, because he died remember." I said in confusion.

"Actually, he lived and followed me to the other side of the wall, but now I have one of his friends here so I know he will come back to find her, your job is to bring him here or at least tell him where I she is, you got that you imbeciles." Robotnik stated, I told him yes.  
"Good, know go start with the plane that crashed, those were some of his others friends who came to help her, he's bond to be with them or at least close by." I left, dragged my partner all the way to are ship. When we were up in the air Dingo finally seemed like could talk.  
"Sleet, I think I just fell in love with someone else, I think I'm over Sonia." He said. I bursted out laughing.  
"You in love with someone who's not Sonia, yeah right." He frowned as we headed toward the location of the crash.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sonic's P.O.V**

Me and Knuckles were running through the town, without using my super speed, trying to get to the crash sight. Everyone in town freaked out when they saw a plane fall from the sky, but Knuckles and I knew it was Tails' plane. We had told those three to stay at home, but I guess I knew one of them, mainly Rouge or Tails, would try and follow us.

I was about to react the edge of town something grabbed my cloak and yanked in back. I turn around to see it was Knuckles.

"Are you trying to kill me." I nearly yell as he lets go of the cloak and kinda glares at me.

"I thought the whole point was of the cloaks was not to reveal our identities or not look suspicious, but you running to the edge of town looks like somethings up," Knuckles whispered to me while eyeing the people in town. "And what if people you knew are already at where Tails' plane is."

"What are you saying Knuckles."

"Lets stay in the bushes and see whats going on first before you jump into action." I nod my head at Knuckles' plan, this was one of the few times he was actually right about a plan. I couldn't do what I usually do, I had to actually come up with a plan than just run in and destroy everything.

Knuckles walked ahead of me into the forest and I followed, it was going to be awhile before we could find Amy.

**Tails P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to find myself on the ground next to the Tornado, which now looked as if a tornado flung it out of the sky. I got up from the spot I had landed and look around for Cream and Rouge. I found Cream, having not to far way from where I had landed, and ran to help her up as quick as possible.

"Are you all right Cream?" I asked, holding my hand out for her to grab. She gratefully toke it while she nodded her head yes. When she was on her feet we both looked for any sign of Rouge. Suddenly she came out of the bushes with a female hedgehog with eggplant fur and orchid hair. As the two got closer to us I couldn't help but be wary of the new friend Rouge had made.

Before I could ask who she was, Cream asked a question of her own. "Rouge, where did you go?"

Rouge explained it as if it was the most normal thing to ever happen. "I was thrown away from the Tornado because I was on the wing. Sonia found me and helped me look for y'all." The female hedgehog waved her hand, letting us know that she was Sonia. "Why didn't you just fly in the air to see where we were?" I asked, wondering why she went looking for us on foot.

Rouge just turned around to show us that one of her wings was broken, most likely from the crash. Knowing that all of us were fine, I turned my Sonia as I started to ask her questions. "Who are you and how did you find Rouge…" Before I could finish asking my questions she held up her hand to silence me.

"I know you have questions and I'd like to answer then but this isn't the best time. We have to leave this place right know. Soon, enemy forces will be here and trust me they are not people you want to mess with." Sonia said, only making a million more questions pop into my head. Who was the enemy, why did they shot us out the sky, what would happen if we stayed here? When I was about to started questioning her again, a small ship landed right next to the remains of the Tornado. Two figures stepped out of the ship, one was an grey wolf and the other was an orange dingo. Sonia silently murmured something under her breath and touched the strange necklace she was wearing. the necklace turn into a keyboard, that you would see a musician have, as she started to walk in front of the three of us. She pointed the keyboard at the wolf and the dingo as the two walked closer to us, focusing more on us than her.

"What are you two doing here?" Sonia asked with disgust in her voice. The wolf just pulled out a remote with one button on it as he replied to her question seemly full of confidence. "What just want the three who are from over the wall, give them to us and your freedom will be spared and if you don't, you can just be taken to your brother in prison." If looks could kill then Sonia would have murder the two in cold blood. I looked over to see Cream shaking while Rouge just tried to remain calm. I was kinda getting scared myself, seeing that we didn't know what they wanted with us or who the enemy was. Sonia just pointed the keyboard at the two not letting her defense down. The wolf just seemed to laugh at her remaining strong.

"When you're with your brothers, or should I say brother, you're quick the threat but when your alone you are not that tough. So why don't you just give in." The wolf said with a smirk on his face as he pressed the button, turning the dingo in to a net. Suddenly Sonia shot the wolf with her keyboard, it must have been a weapon, but missed as the wolf threw the net over us. I don't know none of us moved, we all just stood in the same spot as the net came over us. Even though the dingo turned into a net which are usually little, the weight of the dingo did not change causing the net to be really heavy, causing the four of use to fall to the ground.

"I caught them Sleet." The dingo said to the wolf, while I was contemplating on what had just happened.

"Good job Dingo." The wolf, named Sleet, said to the dingo as he pushed the button again that turned the dingo, named Dingo, into a cage. Sonia instantly stood up and sprang on the cage bars trying to break them when I realize that her keyboard had turned back into a necklace. "Dingo can you please let us out." Sonia said trying to sound all cute and innocent for some reason. Dingo replied with a simple "No." The eggplant hedgehog just gave a confused look to Sleet, smirking at the look on her face. "He not in love with you anymore, he fell in love with that pink hedgehog Dr. Robotnik came here with."

A laugh could suddenly be heard.


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Go read chapter 1 again. Please.

Chapter 2 of revise is now up.

Chapter 3 is now read y for y'all to experience.


End file.
